Wahlruss The Hedgehog
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Appearence Wahlruss the Hedgehog is an invisible walrus with red oven mits, apron, and a really cool snapback that he wears backwards. It has a Gengar on it. He weighs 3700 pounds, which is almost 20,000 scones. On his belly (walruses don't have legs) he is five feet tall, but is over a mile in length. This makes him faster than Sonic in a race due to Wahlruss usually being about a mile ahead of him. Wahlruss also has intestinal parasites that he treats with antibiotics, or fried chicken if they've been behaving. History Wahlruss the Hedgehog was homeschooled by his parents, Tails and Sonic. He ate a bug that his dad force fed him for being ugly (this is based on a true story) and soon became infected with intestinal parasites that he struggles with to this day. However, he soon discovered that the parasites endowed him with great power. With great power comes great responsibility. His parents divorced and he ran away from both of his homes. Traveling Mobius, he caused a spike in Amber Alerts wherever he tread. He broke up the big banks (which my mom says is important) and served as Hillary Clinton's Vice President for two terms before Mobius became embroiled in a spiritual plague. This phenomena drains the energy from all beings on the planet, syphoning away thoughts, emotions, and their very living breath until it left behind a crumbling husk. Wahlruss saw that there was only a small window through which salvation of all he knew could be bestowed. However, he didn't really have any powers that could help with that so it just kinda happened. Pearsonailty Wahlruss loves KFC. One year, he got a bucket of chicken for his birthday and nothing else, but he didn't care. He made a necklace out of the bones and wears it as part of his signature look. Wahlruss also exclusively wears Polo Ralph Lauren. Powers Swimming- He is better at swimming than Michael Phelps' dad. Blubberous Armor- He is immune to anything less powerful than like a knife. But also he's immortal. Immortality- See Above Thickened Shedding Chicken Breading- Wahlruss can activate a special coat of armor made of KFC chicken skin by dumping boiling oil onto his blubber. This armor is made of 11 delicious herbs and spices, including oregano, sage, marjoram, salt, onion salt, chili power, dried basil, pepper, paprika, garlic powder, and Lawry's. It is immune to the apocalypse and extradimensional/omniversal-level devastation. Banjo- He's got way too much practice. doo doo DOO doo, doo dew, dew doo DOO Anti-Vowel Breath- Breathing his pungent hedgehog breath of fried chicken and Great Value spaghetti, he can erase from existence across all dimensions anyone who has a vowel in their name. This is only effective 100% of the time. WEPONS Intestinal Parasites- These parasites grant him everlasting life and eat all the food that passes through his system so that he never gets any fatter than he is right now. These parasites have also taken his body hostage in demand of KFC in the past, and in this state Wahlruss cannot be stopped because I said so. Oven Mits- Wahlruss has oven mits that can handle temperatures hotter than two suns filing for divorce. when my parents divorced, it was one of the most heated times of my life, take my word for it. He can Make them burst into flames on command until the material catches on fire and they turn to ashes. So basically, he only gets to use them one time before he buys another pair. Tusks-With these, he can punch through a whole fish with ease. He also wants to use them to attract a mate so he can have someone to go to prom with. More later. Thank you for considering this draft of my character into the fanon pantheon.